The proliferation of digital cameras and smart phones has made it easier than ever for users to memorialize their lives with video and still image content. As users capture large libraries of content, however, identifying and viewing the content becomes a daunting task. For example, a user at a child's birthday party may capture an hour of video spread over several different video files. It is simply not practical for the user to regularly view the entire hour of videos and often difficult to find a particular scene or moment without scanning all or a large portion of the videos.